At present, a front side of a mobile phone has a display area and a non-display area arranged adjacent to and side by side with the display area. The non-display area is provided with function components including such as a microphone, a front camera module, a button, and the like, which results in a reduction in the screen ratio of the screen of the mobile phone, and thus the user experience is poor.